Pushing pipe is commonly practiced in pipe line installations and is completed through various techniques. Pushing pipe using wenches and cables (i.e., pulling equipment) is typically used in the oil and gas industry when installing various size pipelines. Alternatively, a pipe pusher uses a track system on which a pipe is coupled to the single arm track system. The pipe pusher uses either tension or hydraulic pressure to push the pipe forward a couple miles at a time. Automatically redirecting the pipe along with the pipe pusher, reversing the pipe, directing the pipe into a curve, or pushing the pipe more than a few miles in a continuous motion is a challenge.